The Fangs of Destiny
by marlidemon
Summary: my name is Amelia and i'm a normal girl, who attends a normal school. At least until i made the decition to follow a wolf into a forest. After that I woke up with wolf ears and tail...oh and did I mention...I woke up in middle earth!


_The Fangs of Destiny_

 **At first I want to say that I do not own neither the books nor the movies of lord of the rings. Also I want to say that my native tongue is not English so I'm sorry if not everything makes sense :DD.**

1st Chapter: How it began…

„WHAT THE HELL?" My voice was echoing through the hallway of my boarding school. For the second time this week I overslept the beginning of the 6 lesson and it was only Tuesday! My teacher is going to kill me! Furiously i began to pack my schoolbag, bound my brown-grey hair that reach just to the small of my back into a braid and stormed out of my room. I nearly tripped 3 times as I ran through the tunnel that lead into my school, yes, I´m very clumsy and very lazy. I think I was born this way, even if my mum won´t admit it. She always complains that I´m not studying enough, but I never had to repeat a year, so I think it IS enough! Well let me introduce myself: My name is Amelia Costers, I´m 17 years old and I´m in the 3rd grade of a school that deals with economy and stuff. It`s like a high school, only that the Main Topic is to save nature. Don´t get me wrong, I love this school, but it´s really hard to get good grades without studying, and that is what I did my whole life. Well, back to my story.

It was the 16 of November and I was, like always, late. I ran along the school hallways and abruptly stopped before the door of my classroom. Quickly I stuck the hair that had come loose of my braid behind my ear, knocked on the door, and opened it. In the same second I heard my teacher stop talking and the eyes of my whole class were on me. "Late as always Miss Costers!" came the high voice of my biology teacher Mrs. Mayer that tried to suppress a grin. „Yeah, sorry, I forgot something in my room and ran back to get it. " I lied. "Well next time you tell that the headmaster, sit down now." Oh, she didn´t have to tell me twice. I hurried to my desk and sat down. Rachel, who was sitting beside me, just grinned and handed me the paper we got this lesson. „Why didn´t you wake me?!" I asked above whisper."Well, you looked so relaxed, I couldn't bring myself to.", „What a nice roommate you are." I hissed at her. „Well, that´s why you love me right?", we both laughed.

The rest of the day went by in routine, we had math, then geography and at last English. I nearly slept through the entire 2 lessons. Ever since my 16s birthday I felt tired at every hour a day. I don´t know why and sleeping didn´t make it better. At 16:25 school ended and I and my roommates headed back to the boarding school. The first thing I did was to search for the cigarettes in my bag. Yes I smoke, it´s a terrible habit that I got from my primer friends. Well at least my roommates accepted it. I went out to my favorite smoking-place. It was just besides the building but nobody ever went there, so I was alone and the teachers also wouldn´t catch me there. It was just beside a huge forest that grew beside my school. After I finished I went back inside.

I threw myself on the bed and continued watching the movie I started yesterday. It was my favorite movie, I watched it nearly a hundred times now and I was able to talk along with the characters. The title was "Lord of the Rings". After that we went to dinner in the dining hall of the boarding-school. Today was cheese on the menu. Good I love cheese. Rachel and I both loved it, we nearly ate three plates full. After that the "study-time" began. It lasted from 19:00 until 21:00. After that I also went smoking, then took a shower and finally went to bed.

I don´t dream very often, but that night I had a really strange dream. I was in a forest and there was fog all around me. I was running but I couldn´t find a way out. Finally out of breath, I stopped running and rested my hands on my knees. I was facing the ground and when I looked up I saw an animal. Not just any animal. An animal, which I had admired since I was a little kid. A wolf, and he was standing right before my eyes. The wolf was bigger than a normal wolf, his shoulders reached up to mine and he had an amazing black fur. Why I referred to him as "he"? Well, in my thoughts, I don´t know, it was just a feeling like somehow he was connected to me. Like, if I would try and ask him something, he would really answer me. Never before I had seen a wolf this near before, and obviously not one as beautiful as this one.

I badly wanted to touch him but when I was just about to reach for his amazing black fur…the school bell rang and it kicked me out of my sleep.

The rest of the week continued like normal and I drove back home on Friday. I didn´t have that dream again. That somehow made me feel down, because I really wished for it to appear again at night but it never did. On Monday the following week I again drove to my boarding school and again had the boring routine of my life. Don´t get me wrong, I love my life, well I can´t complain. I have everything that I need but it somehow didn´t feel right. Like I don´t belong in my own life, in my own world…

But that was meant to be changed.

2nd Chapter: Change

At the night of Wednesday this week, things changed. That night, I had the dream again. But this time it started, I was already in front of the huge black wolf. He turned around and walked away. I was meant to follow him. How I know? He told me. Not with words but I felt it and I was pretty sure that he was transferring it to me. He led me to a place that was just a little bit out of the forest. It was a city, a city that you would only wish to see in real life. But somehow I knew this place, like I saw it before but I didn´t know where. Just when I was about to ask my companion where the hell I knew this place from I was already ripped out of my dream world by the school bell. Gosh, how I despised it! I stood up and with sleepy written all over my face I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then got dressed. Today I wore a black jeggings combined with a white tank top and over it a white blouse that was lightly transparent. The wide sleeves of the blouse reached down to my elbow. I also put on my black leather boots which reached just under my knees, today was rather warm for autumn, so I left the jacked. I went out smoking this day. I hardly ever went for a cigarette in the morning but today I just wanted to. So I went so my usual place, it was really foggy that day, more in the nearby forest than on land, it looked like the inside of the forest was a white-gray wall. I took out my lighter but before I could even light the cigarette my eyes fell on a small figure that was standing right at the beginning of the forest. At first I thought I was hallucinating but then I realized that there was indeed a wolf standing there and it was staring at me. At first I remembered my dream, but then again, it wasn´t the same wolf. This one was smaller, like a real life wolf, and its fur was brown-gray.

Just then I felt something pull me right in that direction. So I walked over to it. My eyes fixed those of the wolf and its mine. More and more distance was lost between the wolf and me until I was standing right before it. I didn´t get the feeling of my dream, it was different, it felt like I knew that wolf, like there was a connection even stronger than that to the black wolf. I moved my hand and reached out for the wolfs head but this time there was no bell to wake me, this time it was real. The wolf stayed calm, it didn´t try to run nor did it avoid my eyes and at the exact moment I touched it´s fur it came to me.

That wolf was me. And with that my world went black.

Slowly I opened my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. It took me quiet long to realize that I was not lying in my bed but on the ground of a forest and I was not looking at the wall of my room but at Trees. Damn high trees to say. Suddenly I remembered the scene with the wolf, well with me, you could say. I sat myself up only to come to the conclusion that I was not in the forest that was growing near my school anymore. The trees were much too high for it and it smelled different, fresher, somehow, more livelily. Confused I sighed and my hand ran through my hair, just to discover the next surprise. There was a resistance on my head. Careful I touched it and realized that there were two of them. They felt like…..ears.

 _Wait WHAT? No, no, no that can´t be, can it?_

Surprised I stood up but like the big bushy ears on my head weren´t enough by now, I felt an unknown weight hanging from my butt.

 _God, please don´t tell me it is what I think it is._

But it was. A huge wolf tale was hanging, starting at my butt, down until just under my knees. _Well, that´s just great! Let me guess, these on my head are wolfs ears then….WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?_

 _Gosh, Amelia calm down…..it´s not as bad as you think it is. You always wanted to be a wolf anyway, so your dream came true. Only that you stayed half human in the end._ And with that I stood up and tried to get my confused mind together. It wasn´t working so well until I realized that I was thirsty. So I tried to find water. That was the first time I really was happy to be half wolf because I could smell the river. I walked nearly 10 minutes but in the end I was standing in front of a rather small river which had such amazing clear water like nothing I had ever seen before. It was such a good feeling when I started drinking it and when I was finished, I looked at my reflection in the water. _The ears_ _don´t even look as dumb as I thought._ They were brown-gray just like my hair and my new tail. _At least my clothes stayed the same._ I don´t know for how long I sat by that river and just stared into the water but when I stopped night was just beginning to fall. _Great….where should I sleep tonight? I can´t sleep on the ground, who knows who or what lives in this forests…._ Just in that moment my wolf senses told me that I smelled stone, well, it wouldn´t hurt to go see if there´s a cave nearby. Actually, I really found one. Even one that was big enough for me to fit in! _Again, thank you, my better part._ Yes, I was growing rather found of my wolf part. Somehow it made me feel…whole.

The cave was rather chilly but I didn´t feel cold at all. _Maybe this too is because of my wolf, I mean…I don´t have a fur but…it´s like I have one…somehow._ I didn´t really have time to think about it, because as soon as I lied down I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was a little before daybreak. How I knew? Well, I think I got something like a body clock now. I crawled out of the cave, stood up and took a deep breath. Something was wrong. No, something was different. I wasn´t tired….not at all. Actually I was as awake as never before. It was a wonderful feeling. _Well, never mind, I have to find a way to get out of this forest and find some civilization._ When I wandered through the forest, that seemed to have no end, I felt like I was being watched. _Whatever, it´s probably only my new senses, who are telling me that a squirrel is spying on me…._ But the longer I continued going, the stronger the feeling got and the more uneasy I felt. _Okay, now don´t panic, whatever you do, don´t start running. Just don´t…_ Suddenly there was a noise like someone stepped on a branch. I froze for a second but then panic took me and I began to run. I never knew that I could run that fast but obviously my follower wasn´t very impressed by my new abilities. He could easily keep up with me. My heart was pounding like crazy and it was quiet hard to stop when I saw where I was headed. A huge cliff was before me and I knew if I wasn´t able to stop in time, I would certainly fall to my death. But it was too late. I wasn´t able to avoid it anymore.

I felt my feet lose ground. In that moment I couldn´t think of anything, my mind went blank and I was preparing for the bounce on the hard ground. But it never came. _Did I miss it? Am I already dead?_

Slowly I blinked just to see that I never fell off the cliff. Actually I was still hanging over the edge. Just then I realized that someone was holding on to me at the back of my blouse. I looked back but all I saw was black fur. _Holy shit…_ I turned my head further and was now looking into this piercing red eyes who I knew just from one certain place, my dream. _HOLY SHIT? It can´t be! This isn´t a dream, is it? But if it isn´t how can HE be here?_ My mind was so full of questions that I didn´t even realized that the wolf pulled me back up and a few feet away from the cliff.

Completely perplex I sat myself up. After a few minutes just staring at the huge animal before me I realized that HE was the one following me, and that HE just saved my damn LIFE. "T…thank y..y..you…" I stuttered. Just with that the black creature started to move towards me. But I wasn´t scared, just the opposite, I felt somehow calm. The wolf lowered it´s head and began to lick the back of my hand. A small smile appeared on my face. He wasn´t going to hurt me, I knew that. Suddenly a loud growl escaped my belly. The wolf raised his ears and I blushed slightly. The creature turned his side to me, lied down and looked at me. _Does he want me to get on his back? Well, why not?_ I stood up and carefully sat onto his back. At first it was a strange feeling when he stood up and began moving but the longer I rode him, the more I was feeling safe. We were walking like 20 minutes when suddenly he stopped and lied down. _Oh, is the ride already over?_ I got off his back and watched as he stood back up and ran off. _Okay, that was a short friendship…._ somehow I couldn´t believe he was just gone like that. I felt lonely…I wanted him to come back to me. Tears welled up in my eyes but before one of them could fall I saw him running towards me. Happiness overcame me and I ran towards him. Meeting in the middle I fell around his neck. That's when I realized that he had a dead rabbit in his mouth. He looked at me and I could see the confusion in his eyes. "You only brought me something to eat!" I laughed, "I thought you left me!" I smiled brightly at him as he dropped the animal and nudged my hand for forgiveness. I petted his head and asked him if he knew a place where I could light a fire and cook the rabbit. He led me to a small opening in the forest and I started to prepare a fire. _Thank you mum for sending me to the scouts_. I think I was really hungry because the rabbittasted good. After I finished my meal it was already nightfall again.

"Do you know a place to sleep tonight?" I asked my companion. He moved his head for a yes. I got on his back and he led me to a cave that was a little larger than my previous sleeping place. I slide of his back and he lied down. I made myself comfortable beside him and buried myself in his fur. I think I never felt as relaxed before in my life. And with that I fell asleep.

3rd Chapter: Kuro

"Daaaam, that rabbit was good, where did you catch it Kuro?" I asked him as I took another bite of the cooked animal. It has been like one or two month now since I came to this world and I was fitting in pretty good. I gave my companion the name Kuro, because of his black fur, and he obviously liked it. Kuro brought me to many places out of the forest up until now. I saw open lands, green grass fields and a few villages too. The people were all human, unlike me, and they were living like you picture the Middle Ages. I also learned to hide my ears and tale. I don´t know how I did that but when I concentrated I could make both disappear and normal ears appear. That helped me to avoid drawing attention in the villages. They only appeared when I started to use my animal senses and when I was fighting. And that only happened when I encountered those evil creatures in this world who only want to kill and sometimes even eat you. The villagers called them orcs.

Kuro also brought me to a city were, I know it sounds crazy, ELVES lived! I needed a while to get over this of course and I certainly didn´t have the desire to visit the elven city. I rather kept my distance and remained with Kuro in the woods. Of course, thoughts like if I landed in middle-earth appeared in my mind from time to time but I ignored them. Until the day I sent Kuro to get food and I alone went to the river to get some water.

I was kneeling on the edge of the river and drew some water into my bottle until all of a sudden a noise behind me caught my attention. A bush behind me rustled for a moment. At first I didn´t think much of it but when the the noise came again I was sure that there was something wrong. My animal senses wanted me to run away, but I stayed because my pride wanted me to. "Whose there?" I said above whisper. To my astonishment a head began to rise between the bushes behind me.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to scare you my lady." said a deep and manly voice. The man it belonged to was rather tall with a dark brown beard and wavy hair which ended just above his shoulders. I surveyed him intensely which made him feel quiet uneasy.

After he realized, that no answer came from my side, he said "I`s very dangerous for a woman to walk too deep in the woods all by herself. There are foul creatures wandering around here."

"Are you referring to yourself too with that?" I asked. At first he was surprised that I actually talked, then he was confused by my reply. "Do I look that rotten to you my lady?" he asked a little bit hurt. "Never judge a book by its cover." I replied.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I don´t know."

"You are really not easy to talk to my lady…"

"I get that often..."

…

"Nevertheless, can I accompany you back to the village?"

He didn´t feel like a person who would want me bad. Actually he didn´t seem like the person who would want anyone bad. But I was really relived that I hid my ears and tale when I went to the river. _He just wants to help me…but I don´t want to go to the village._

"Thank you, but I´m fine by myself." I said turning back to the river to avoid his piercing blue eyes.

But it was no use. I heard him starting to walk in my direction until he was standing right beside me.

"I´m called strider. Believe me my lady, I want nothing bad"

 _Damn his voice is sexy…..Wait, did he say strider…. …..fuck_

"Aragorn son of Arathorn….."

Suddenly I realized that I said that out loud and that he now was staring at me like a maniac.

"How do you know my real name?"

Ok, now the situation escalated. I was walking backwards to bring some distance between him and me but he was constantly filling it. That made me feel really uneasy but I sat up a poker face.

"Do we know each other?" he asked with a hard voice.

 _Damn…_

"No.." I tried to avoid his eyes.

"But you said my name!"

"I didn´t…"

 _Yeah, like he didn´t hear that you idiot!_

He now was walking faster toward me and was about to reach for my arm when a loud growl could be heard from behind the bushes and before could even lay a single finger on me Kuro jumped out of the bushes and ran towards us. In like one second Aragorn pulled me behind him, unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at Kuro, who now was growling loudly and looked like he was about to jump onto him an rip his throat out.

"Stay back!" Aragorn shouted at me his eyes not leaving the huge wolf before him.

"Wait!" I tried to speak to him, but he wouldn´t listen.

Just when he was about to raise his sword, I ran in front of Kuro, facing Aragorn shielding my wolf with my arms.

Aragorn abrupt stopped his sword and stared at me in confusion.

"He´s just trying to protect me!" I shouted at him.

When I saw the Aragorn wouldn´t attack anymore I turned to Kuro and started crawling his neck.

"Thanks buddy, but he won´t hurt me." I smiled at him and turned around to the man who now had a glimpse of pure confusion in his eyes.

"He won´t do anything if you´re no threat for me, he just attacked because the situation became uncomfortable for me." I said trying to get through the confusion.

After a few minutes Aragorn finally put away his sword and was ready to talk to me.

We sat there in at the side of the river for like half an hour and I told him how I was from another world, about how I came here and how Kuro found me. I also showed him my ears and tale. At first he was surprised but he listened to me and that was what I needed the most. Finally someone who I could tell my story.

"So you survived two month all by yourself in the woods?"

"No I had Kuro! Without him I probably be dead by the first week!"

"That´s an interesting story you got there wolf girl." He said laughing.

"So you believe me?"

"Why wouldn´t I?" he asked giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you Aragorn, I really needed someone to believe me."

"Did you tell anyone except me?"

"No?"

"Then how do you know no one would believe you?"

"Well you heard the story, I doubt that anyone with a clear mind would buy it."

"Well thank you!" He said sad looking.

I was about to say that I didn´t mean it that way but by then a huge grin spread across his face and we both busted out in laughter.


End file.
